flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
Personalities
Under Rilee, an insane grim reaper, commited suicide. When he did so, his body split into different people; all of his personalities, sent to different parts of the world. From the depths of Hell to the distant planets at the end of the galaxy, these creatures have made some of the biggest impacts on history as ever possible. Personality List Under Rilee Garmi Montgomeri Kuru Xterminator ShowTime Rumpel Scourge Descriptions Under Rilee, True Form: A lean man who aged while his looks stayed as they were when he died. He has ‘Reaper Eyes‘, which are green and yellow. A scar over his left eye and around his throat is connected at his scalp, which leaves a zigzag pattern through his hair. He has long, pointed canines and abnormally sharp teeth, which he bites his hand with when agitated. Under wears a black lab coat, which was set aflame in a chemical accident that he reaped souls from. Skinny jeans cover his legs and are stained with blood. He sports knee-high boots with two buckles going over with black leather, with metal heels and toe-tips. Under has Robin Hood’s bow strapped over his back, as well as a scarf wrapped around his slender waist, which acts as a pouch and holds a drawing of Claudia, a photo of him and Tali, and a mini Morning Star, which grows bigger when used, as well as many throwing knives. Garmi Montgomeri, Ruler Form: A 20 foot tall, pure black skinned, red-eyed, sharp toothed, immortalized monster. He has long, thin, spiked arms with long, thorn-sharp claws instead of fingers. His twisted grin is permanent. Garmi has swirled silver markings on his face and his Triangle marking is over his left eye. Garmi wears a neon pink and white outfit with little hearts here and there. A golden chain goes from one arm cuff to the other, than to his belt. He has titanium boots with three blood-red spikes sticking out of each, one boot with a chip in it from his death, resulting in his ruling. He has a choke collar with pink spikes and a white ring. His eyes do not shine, for they stay dull and dead forever. His left arm is a robotic arm and his torso is stitched together since he was sliced in half, as well as a stitched scar going half around his neck. Kuru, Current Form: A yellow-orange alien with a black and grey scarf wrapped around his neck. Kuru has one sparkling sky blue eye and another pure black, a red slit instead of blue in the center. He sports raven hair that falls into his eyes and reaches his shoulders, which has white and neon green strands. A hat of orange climbs atop his head, which is barely visible because of his hair. The hat is baggy and hangs off of his head, a yellow swirl with three red spikes sticking out of the top. He has a thick tail that has a crimson spike on the end. A blue ribbon-like marking covers his left arm, and five green stripes wrap around the right. Kuru wears long black boots, the tops of them sticking out into the air. His heel and the front of his foot are sticking out of the boots. Kuru sports a belt with bullets that glow purple shoved into the holes of it, which are full of souls. He holds a staff with ribbons of black wrapping around a diamond with a blue liquid sloshing around in it, which is his actual soul. His left hand doesn’t have fingers since they were replaced with blades, stuck together. He has raven gloves that are cut off around his fingers, which are more like stubby spikes. ShowTime, Normal Form: A sixteen foot tall wolf with spiked back hair and a stitched together body. He has a single angel wing on his back but has learned to fly with it, just upside-down or sideways. His tail is much longer than his body and coils several times around itself. It has pieces of it floating around it to make the tail look almost flame-like. Rumpel, Normal Form: A snow white Akita Inu with a long, tattered tail instead of a curled one. He has a scar across his cheek underneath his left golden eye. Brown, long strands of hair sit on his head, blocking one of his eyes. He often has a torn cloak wrapped around his long neck, with stains of blood coating it. Rumpel is missing his front left leg from an attack by Spade, the Caucasian Oucharka who stole his mate. A scar runs down the right side of his ribcage, which is seeable, and parts the fur, showing a long pink line. His right hind foot is chopped off and replaced with a copper stub, three spikes sticking out of its front. Rumpel mostly has a depressed or surprised look on his face, barely ever smiling or taking a joke as a joke. Scourge, Usual Form: A well-groomed cat with a large, bulking form of pure raven. He has a tuff of white fur on his chest. Scourge has a stitched on paw of icy white fur with feet long claws made of steel. He has white tipped paws and a long, winding tail, curled at the white-tipped end, a stripe going around it. Scourge has dead, bright blue eyes crossed with scars. Speeches from Personalities